Shadows of Love
by wweloverforever
Summary: WWE Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett is looking for something. Leigh is a new Diva on NXT who has come along at a strange time. The Wyatt Family has begun stalking Wade. Will Leigh be able to help him? Can they find each other in the shadows? Or will the Wyatt family forever silence them both?
1. Chapter 1

Wade Barrett threw his Intercontinental Championship over his left shoulder. His music played signaling that he was once again the victor of this match. Waiting for the cue in the music he threw his right hand up and yelled "BOOM". Smirking down at Alberto Del Rio, Wade new this was the end of this challenge, now onto the next.

As he exited the ring, the lights fell and the screen lit up with the image of Bray Wyatt flanked by Erik Rowan and Luke Harper. Bray spoke, "Oh Mr. Barrett. You might be the bearer of Bad News in the WWE, but I am the bringer of the end of days. Your days of being the Intercontinental Champion are numbered. While you spew your words to the masses Wade, we are waiting in shadows. You see, I think you need to come to realize that the monsters aren't in the closets, under the beds... no, Mr. Barrett... those monsters are fairytales. The real monsters, they walk among us."

Wade turned his head and listened with a look of utter surprise across his face. Bray spoke again, "You will come to learn the message I am sending Wade. It will become embedded in your brain." Luke Harper spoke, "Follow the Buzzards." Bray began to sing, "He's got the whole world in his hands, he's got the whole world in his hands, he's got the whole world in his hands, he's got the whole world... in... his... hands." The screen went dark. Wade stood there. He had no idea what that cryptic message meant.

Looking around him at the crowd, Wade just shook his head. What in the hell was Bray Wyatt and his goons doing now? Coming after him. What had HE done to get the Wyatt Family's attention? His feet carried him backstage and soon he was face to face with Leigh, the new NXT Diva who had impressed everyone since her debut. William Regal was talking with her and their attention turned to a rather dumbfounded looking Barrett.

William excused himself from Leigh's company and walked over to Wade, "You alright there Wade?" Wade shook his head, "Did you see that?" Regal nodded, "Indeed, seems you've gotten the rather twisted attention of the Wyatt Family. What do you intend to do about this Barrett? You know these guys... they are sick, twisted, and relentless." As Wade was going to speak Leigh walked up, "You have to be cautious around those kinds," her voice softly said, "They aren't just talk, Bray Wyatt is action too." Wade peered down at the petite little brown haired Diva. She was smaller than him standing only at around 5 feet tall. Compared to his 6 foot 7 inch stature, Leigh was tiny.

Leigh's brown eyes gazed up expectantly at Wade Barrett waiting for his answer. He mentally shook himself, "I have no idea what I'll do. If they challenge me, I'll do what I must. I won't go looking for a fight but I won't back down should they come looking for one with me." Regal grimaced and Leigh sighed heavily. "What?", Wade questioned, "What am I supposed to do? Hide like some coward?" "No," Regal spoke, "just be cautious my boy. You've seen what they are capable of. I'd hate you to get injured or lose that title to some crazed inbred psychopaths like the Wyatts." Leigh nodded and Regal excused himself leaving Leigh and Wade standing there.

Wade again looked down at the small Diva in front of him. She was cute and from what he had seen of her on NXT she was fully capable in the ring. Leigh's eyes met his. "You ok?," she asked. He nodded, "I'm sure nothing will happen, they just want to intimidate me. Nothing to fear." Leigh's eyes were on the floor and she played with her thumbnail as she spoke quietly, "Well, take care, Wade Barrett." She vanished down the corridor as fast as her small frame could carry her. Wade smirked. So she was shy when not in the ring, huh? How cute. And strangely attractive. He had to know more about this Diva. She wasn't like the rest. For now, Wade just decided it was time to get changed, and back to the hotel for some much needed rest.

Entering the locker room, Wade was thankful no one was around. He made his way to where he had left his bags when he saw it. The lambs mask on top of his duffel bag and a mirror that had 2 words written on it "We're Coming".


	2. Chapter 2

Leigh watched from backstage on a tv set up in the locker rooms. She sighed heavily as the Wyatt family did their promo. Every word Bray Wyatt uttered made her skin crawl.

"Wade Barrett," Bray almost sang, "You think that you are a tough man. Walking around these halls with no cares in this world. But you see Mr. Barrett, in the shadows... there are eyes watching you. Watching every move you make. You pride yourself on being someone who can fight in any given situation. But what if the darkness surrounded you? Would you be the victor or the victim?"

Leigh swallowed hard. Why were the Wyatt's going after Wade Barrett? He hardly even passed them in the halls or locker rooms. There was no reason for this yet Leigh knew Bray Wyatt needed no TRUE reason, he simply went after who he wanted when he wanted.

The Wyatt Family had taken out some of the top superstars in the WWE and were not biased in who it was or where it was. They would show up, the lights would go out, and in an almost supernatural way, they would be ringside or even in the ring. Then chaos. Destruction. No superstars who fell in the path of the Wyatt Family could ever say anything except the experience was surreal and it changed them in some way. It took pieces of them ... either their heart or their souls or even their minds... and in the worst cases a combination of them.

Leigh had watched this since day one. Being backstage due to her involvement in NXT she was able to witness first hand the utter devastation of the Wyatt Family. She had also had an eye on the Brit named Wade Barrett. The devilishly handsome, strong, and charming Wade Barrett. Every time Leigh was near him she froze. He was 6 foot 7 and compared to her at only 5 foot, a giant. He would gaze down at her with piercing eyes. Leigh didn't know if she should blush and be turned on by that voice or be afraid of him.

Most of the time Leigh tried her best to avoid Wade. She would spend her time watching the show from backstage, talking to William Regal, or even hanging with Cody Rhodes who was always friendly and quite the joker.

Leigh's NXT career had taken off when she won the NXT women's championship 6 months ago. She has successfully defended the title against some of the best Diva's in NXT and even some that came from Raw/Smackdown to challenge her. If she didn't finish them with her submission move of the Tiger Claw she would always use either the Kiss of Death or Sweet Dreams. She was undefeated for going on 6 months. Leigh wasn't surprised when the higher up's wanted her to start being on Raw and Smackdown in some capacity... easing her into the WWE Universe.

"Wade Barrett, we will hurt you," Leigh's attention went to Bray Wyatt's harsh words on the TV. Out in the ring, Wyatt had continued his long speech about Wade Barrett. Leigh frowned. Then she heard his voice, "What the bloody hell is all of this!" It was Barrett and he was livid.

William Regal was on his heels, "Wade calm down." The large man turned and Leigh could see the fire in his eyes, "I don't know what this idiot Wyatt has against me, but if he wants a fight," he seethed, "I will fucking give him one".

Wade turned. His eyes met Leigh's. She blushed and cast her eyes down at the floor. Stupid. Why can't she look him in the eyes? Why does he intimidate her so? His eyes lingered and he turned back to Regal, "You and the little one there," motioning his head over to Leigh, "You two wait here in the locker room, I'm going... so sick of..." "NO", Leigh's voice broke Wade's rant, "You can't." Wade turned and looked at her. Suddenly he was standing in front of her.

Looking down at her, she looked up at him. The difference in height was obvious and Leigh suddenly felt very small... and insignificant. "And why is that, Little One?," he amusingly drawled out, "You think I can't handle this?" Leigh swallowed hard. "Wade," Regal begged, "Leave the poor girl alone, you're scaring her."

Wade smirked, "Do I frighten you, little one?" Leigh dropped her eyes finding her hands suddenly fascinating. "Well?", Wade asked. "I-I..," she couldn't get the words out. "We're Coming Wade Barrett," Bray Wyatt said on the TV behind them and Wade's attention snapped to the screen.

Regal grabbed Leigh's wrist and pulled her over towards him to get her out of Wade's path. Wade stood staring angrily at the TV as Wyatt spoke again, "Trust no shadow... trust no darkness." Luke Harper and Erik Rowan both said in unison, "BURN". And then there was darkness. Like that, it was over.

Wade turned on his heels and was heading to the door when Leigh grabbed his hand, "He'll only hurt you, don't do it Wade." Wade stopped, "And what do I do Little One? Huh? Continue to let his bloody idiot keep spewing his nonsense and trying to get my attention. Well he's got it and it's time he knew."

Regal stepped up, "You can't let him get to you. They are only words Wade." Barrett looked as if he was deep in thought. A long pause and silence made Leigh uncomfortable. She didn't want Wade to go out there but she didn't know how else to stop him. She felt powerless... useless. And she knew, this was going to eventually end badly.

Regal's voice snapped Leigh out of thought, "You know Leigh and I are right. Don't go out there. Just let it go." Barrett nodded, "Alright you two. You win... for now. I won't give him the satisfaction of getting under my skin." Looking at Leigh, Wade smirked making her look down again. Wade loved that she became shy in his presence. With no other words he walked out of the locker room and down the hall.

William Regal let out a sigh of relief, "Leigh... this is getting to be a bit much." "I know," she frowned, "What can we do? We can't keep holding him back. He will eventually encounter the Wyatts." Silence. It seemed like an eternity before either spoke. "Trust no Shadow... Trust No Darkness...," Leigh repeated. Regal raised an eyebrow. "William, I am scared they will come after him off camera. Perhaps someone should stay with him at all times. Travel with him. Have his back." "I would do it Leigh but I have so many outside engagements and I couldn't be with him 24/7." Leigh nodded, "I understand. Get one of the superstars to do it... get Cody. He's already Wade's friend, he'd help." Regal nodded, "I'll go speak with him now."

William Regal exited in a hurry and Leigh felt a little bit better. She picked up her bags and turned to leave when she saw the message written in red on the back of the locker room door, "We know."

**Leigh's Finishers EXPLAINED**

**Tiger Claw =** Think Daniel Bryan's YES LOCK but with a claw raking across the face.

**Kiss of Death =** Blow a kiss from the top of the rope and moonsault on top of them for the pin.

**Sweet Dreams =** A wink, a wave of bye bye and then almost like Barrett's Bullhammer then grab them before they fall down and slam them face first into the mat.


	3. Chapter 3

Cody Rhodes sighed heavily as Wade Barrett kept going on and on about how he mad he was. How did he ever let William Regal talk him into this? This was going to be a long drive from Florida to Tennessee for Raw.

Meanwhile, Leigh was on her way from Southern Alabama to Tennessee for Raw when her phone went off 'your only smoke and mirrors'... Cody. "Yea," she answered. "Leigh," Cody started, "I am going to kill him." She could hear Wade in the background, "Me? What did I do?" Suppressing a giggle she made an attempt to calm Cody down, "Now boys you have to play nice it's not THAT long of a drive to Tennessee."

"I know but he won't shut up, all he is doing is bitch, bitch, bitch..." "Well I have a valid reason" "That's not the point" "Valid smalid, your hurting my head" "Not that there is much in there to hurt Rhodes" "Oh you're one to talk Barrett." "Dear Lord," Leigh groaned, "Can't you two behave for a few hours until Raw?" She heard groans and mumbles on the other end, "Tell you what you two, let's all three meet in Georgia for lunch." "YES," Cody shouted, "That's perfect. Tell me when and where and we will be there." "Ok, How about a little outside of Atlanta at this grill called Jack's, it's only 2 hours from me and 1 hour 45 minutes from you" "Got it," Cody replied. Leigh felt bad for him but even worse for Wade who had remained silent for a while now.

"Wade," Leigh spoke very carefully, "That ok with you?" "Yea," he barked, "Fine." She sighed, "See you both then". She pushed the off button ending the call. Wade wasn't going to be happy. He hated sudden changes in plans. He probably hated being stuck with Cody as back up in case the Wyatt's attacked but Leigh was sure Regal gave him no alternative. This entire Bray Wyatt situation had put her, Regal, and Barrett on edge and now Cody was involved.

The situation was dire. They truly had no choice but to stick together now. Leigh had told no one of her message in the locker room the previous night, they didn't need to know. What was important now was preventing the Wyatt's from getting at Wade. The 2 hour drive was over before Leigh knew it and she was pulling up at Jack's Grill. As she looked for a parking place she saw Barrett leaned against Cody's car dressed in black dress pants, a button up form hugging black shirt, black dress shoes, and sunglasses. Cody was in front of him pacing and throwing his hands up. Leigh giggled and rolled her eyes pulling her car into the spot next to them.

"FINALLY," she heard Cody exclaim, "I am at my wits end here, Leigh". "You'd actually have to have wits to be at an end of them," Wade didn't miss a beat. "Not even out of the car good and you two hit me full force huh?", Leigh sounded annoyed but was actually amused, "Is it THAT hard for you two to get along? Really?!" Wade and Cody looked at each other and shrugged. "Well since we are here, let's grab a bite cause I am starving," Cody bounced towards the door. Wade looked at Leigh, "After you." She smirked, "A gentleman, who would have thought?" Wade looked hurt. "Sorry Wade," Leigh sighed, "I didn't mean..." Wade stopped her, "It's okay, I come off as a huge jerk most of the time so don't worry. I don't blame you." "Well it's nice to know Bad News Barrett isn't all bad" Wade smirked and held the door open for her as they entered the small bar and grill.

Cody sat on one side of the table, Leigh on the other towards the inner part of the booth, and Wade sat next to her. "Oh great they have onion rings, I freaking love onion rings," Cody exclaimed and Barrett sh ook his head. Leigh glanced over the menu and decided on the Grilled Chicken topped with onions and mushrooms with a baked potato side. Cody got what they called the mammoth burger with a side of onion rings, and Wade ordered Grilled Barbecue Chicken with vegetable sides.

Everyone settled in, "Leigh," Cody broke the silence, "Do you think the Wyatts will do something?" Leigh looked at Cody for a moment, "They always follow through with their threats. You've seen this. Look what they did to Cena, look at their feud with countless Superstars, do you honestly think Bray Wyatt makes an empty threat?" Cody shook his head, "No but one could hope." Wade sat in silence. It was obviously bothering him. " I know that you aren't thrilled with having Cody watch your back Wade, but Regal thought it best so you don't get blindsided," Leigh's eyes met Wade Barrett's and he smirked. "I know," his voice said almost in a whisper, not his usual tone. It startled Leigh that he was so quiet about this when Cody said the entire way here he did nothing but complain.

Wade's hand went to Leigh's knee, "I can handle this don't worry." His voice was still in a whisper and Cody hadn't heard him since he was occupied with his onion rings. Leigh swallowed hard. Wade flirting? Nah, he was probably just being polite. "I join William in his worry about this situation," she softly whispered, "It would be a shame if the Wyatts took advantage of you being alone and attacked. It could put you out of action for a while and then the belt could be vacated if the higher powers deem fit." Wade nodded, "Thank you for the concern, but that will never happen. Even if they did get to me it wouldn't take me out. I'd go out there regardless." "That's what we are afraid of," Leigh said as she pushed her food with her fork.

Cody looked up, "What's wrong Leigh, not hungry?" Leigh sighed, "I'm fine Cody." He shrugged and continued to eat, "What about this? I can't keep riding with him doing nothing but complaining." Wade smirked and Leigh rolled her eyes, "Fine Cody, Wade rides with me and we will see you at the Knoxville Raw show." "Splendid," Cody remarked. Wade looked over to a frowning Leigh. Did she not want his company? Why did she tell Cody she'd drive him to Knoxville? "Now is that acceptable to all?," Leigh questioned. Cody nodded as did Wade. "Good. Well we should finish up and get back on the road," Leigh stated, "I'd like to relax a little before Raw tonight." "Me too," Cody chimed in. Wade just stayed silent and nodded which again made Leigh feel uneasy. They paid for their meals, said goodbye, and got in their cars.

Half an hour into the drive Wade finally spoke, "Can we listen to some music?" "Sure Wade, help yourself." He turned on the radio except it went to CD and played Anthem for a Lost Cause by Manic Street Preachers. "Nice," he smirked, "Good taste in music. Could be a fluke though." He pressed shuffle and The Beatles played Let it Be. Leigh glanced at him looking rather amused, "Not a fluke. Have a degree in music theory. Learned to appreciate the FINER aspects of music. Good lyrics, great melodies, and TRUE musicians." He smiled big, "I think I like you, little one." "Quit calling me that," Leigh groaned, "It's annoying." "Alright," he smirked mischievously, "kitten".

Leigh said nothing... and just drove.


	4. Chapter 4

1 hour to go until Raw was over. Leigh kept an eye on the screen. Cody had his back to her and Wade. Cody was busy doing a questions and answer via twitter. Wade sighed as he watched Ryback defeat Santino. "Something on your mind Wade?," Cody said not even glancing up from his phone. "Where are the Wyatts," Wade mumbled, "Only 1 hour left in Raw and no sign of them anywhere. They are scheduled to show." Leigh and Cody shared a worry look.

"Maybe they are not going to be here," Cody sighed, "Leigh's got her match next against Emma right Leigh?" She nodded. Wade's eyes met hers, "Wow, you're actually going on tonight?" "Yea and on a RAW too." "Nervous?" "Not really," she replied, "It's Emma, so it's not super hard. Give her a the kiss of death and a sweet dreams, it'll be over before it began." Wade laughed and Cody just rolled his eyes. "I'm off to get ready, wish me luck." "GOOD LUCK," Cody yelled. Wade just watched her go. He'd keep his eyes on her from here.

Still a feeling of dread settled in Wade's stomach. He felt like he was always being watched since the Wyatt's made it clear he was their next target. He looked over to a pre-occupied Cody, "Think she'll be alright?" "Yea man," Cody smirked, "Why? Getting fond of her are we?" Wade huffed and looked back at the screen, "Not fond. Just concerned." "Riiiiiiiggggghhhhhttt," Cody drawled. Wade shook his head. What did Rhodes know anyway.

About that time Leigh's music hit . Heavy metal filled the arena and then the words... "Adrenalize Me". Emma was already in the ring with Santino at ringside. Wade watched the screen as Leigh made her way to the top of the ramp, held her arm out and made a fist, down the ramp she walked as it synced with the lyrics to the song "_come a little bit closer, before we begin, let me tell you how I want it, and exactly what I need,_" Leigh was in the ring now putting 1 finger in the air, "_I'm here for one drug, I'm only here for one thing so come on and tell me, can you fly like you're free_". Leigh stood on the turnbuckle, "_I need to feel, I need to say, I must confess I'm addicted to this shove your kiss straight through my chest I can't deny I'd die without this make me feel like a god of music love and sex_."

Wade smirked at the lyrics to the song. She was a spitfire out there in the ring, he couldn't deny that. But behind the scenes, his little kitten was shy, soft spoken, almost timid.

Suddenly the lights fell. Darkness filled the arena. "CODY", Wade yelled. Cody turned, "What the..." "We know," a voice said in the darkness then Bray Wyatt's face appeared on the Titantron, "Little lamb little lamb... we know what you do, who you associate with... you see little lamb, you are a lost soul." Leigh's eyes were wide as she looked up at the screen. "You have to find your way back little lamb, back from the thoughts that are filling up that pretty little head of yours. Back from the path of destruction you are walking so carelessly down... if you continue this way, lamb... you'll only find chaos... destruction... I don't want that for you little lamb. I want you safe. I want to see you back away from the flames before you burn."

"What is this? What's he doing..." Cody asked but Wade was in panic mode. He didn't know if he should run to the ring and grab her or just wait to see what transpired. The lights went out and then rose to see Bray Wyatt behind Leigh. Erick Rowan and Luke Harper flanked Bray but hung back a few steps. Leigh turned to come face to face with Bray. Her eyes widened but she showed no fear.

"Cody, should I..." Wade began but Cody was already out of the locker room. Wade headed that way too. As soon as they got to the gorillia position Kane was there to stop them, "No", Kane said, holding them back, "Let this play out." Wade began to pace. In the ring, Leigh was staring down a smiling Bray Wyatt who finally spoke, "Little Lamb, it's time to come home," Luke and Erick grabbed her, "LET ME GO," she screamed, "CODY! WADE!". That was all he needed to hear, Wade Barrett burst through Kane and the few security guards standing there leaving Cody to distract. He had to get to Leigh. Wade reached the top of the ramp, "Ah, Mr. Barrett," Bray spoke calmly but with a hint of laughter in his voice, "All's well now, I have the little lamb and no harm will come to her." Wade sneered, "Let her go Wyatt." He didn't have a microphone ... Wyatt smiled, "Sorry Wade. Can't hear you. Guess you'll just have to find her."

The arena went dark and when the lights came up the only person left was Wade at the top of the ramp. Wade closed his eyes and sighed. His nose flaired in anger and he breathed heavily. The last person he wanted to get hurt was Leigh. She was so small, so shy, so ... not deserving of this. Wade turned around and headed backstage. Cody was waiting, "Wade... we'll find her. We'll get her back." Wade nodded. A wave of panic and anger hitting him, washing over him... he wanted to tear the Wyatt Family limb from limb. Kane looked at them both, "I am sorry. Had I known." "Why else would we have tried to get down there?," Cody interrupted, "I mean, COME ON." Kane nodded sadly and looked at Wade, "You might have to walk through Hell to get her back... if you need a third ... I owe you." Wade looked into the Big Red Monster's eyes and saw he was sincere, "I'll remember that." Kane nodded and walked away leaving Cody with a very angry Wade Barrett.

"She'll be ok, Wade," Cody stated, "She's tough for a girl." Silence. Cody frowned, "We WILL find her." "Where do we begin to look?," Wade spat, "Where do people like the Wyatt Family go when they've taken a captive?" Cody shrugged. Wade started walking to the locker room. He sat down with his head in his hands. If they hurt her, he'd make them pay.

"Just concerned, Wade?," Cody spoke gently, "She's already grown on you hasn't she?" Wade looked up with a thoughtful look on his face, "She's different Cody. Not like the other Diva's. Not like the ring rats that beg for our attention. Leigh's unique. She kicks ass out in the ring but then back here... she's the complete opposite. Night and Day." "You like her." Wade nodded, "You're right, I do," he paused to collect his thoughts, "I want to protect her from things like this. She's shy, innocent almost. This... this move by Wyatt... it's just..."

Cody was fooling with something when Wade looked up, "What's that?" "Her phone," Cody said flatly. "You shouldn't intrude like that," Wade barked. Cody froze. He turned to Wade, "Tonight isn't the first time Leigh encountered the Wyatt's" "WHAT?!" Cody showed Wade a picture of the wall that said "We Know". Wade's eyes went wide, "When was this taken?" "It's dated a few days ago when the first incident with you and the Wyatt's happened." "DAMMIT", Wade exclaimed, "Why didn't she tell us?" "Maybe it's because she wasn't aware they'd do something to her in particular. Seems they think you and Leigh are some kind of couple or something." "I don't know how they'd know anything about me or her for that matter." Cody thought for a moment. "You used to watch her matches on NXT while we did house shows." Wade nodded in response. Cody continued, "When she finally got over here, you made sure you introduced yourself to her." Another nod. "When she did Smackdown..." "I get it Cody," Wade stopped him, "I've been making it obvious it seems."

Cody nodded, "Obvious to me, Regal, Wyatts... Obvious to every it seems but you and Leigh." Wade sighed, "This doesn't solve the problem Cody. Where could they have taken her?" "I think I know," Kane's voice came from the doorway. Their attention went to him as he spoke again, "Back when the Undertaker would do something similar, he would take his captives to a boiler room or basement area." "Maybe we should try there," Cody spoke again. "I'm afraid gentleman, this facility doesn't have a basement or a boiler room," William Regal spoke as he entered, "I saw what happened, I want to help." Wade nodded.

Raw ended. Leigh was gone. At the mercy of the Wyatt Family. Wade sat there while Cody, Kane, and William Regal kept trying to figure out places the Wyatt's could have taken her. He tuned them out as he thought 'Hang in there kitten, I won't let them hurt you, I'm coming, I will find you. Then, I'll make them pay.'

**Adrenalize is by a band called IN THIS MOMENT. **

**Best Heavy Metal female lead band EVER! Her name is Maria Brink and she kicks all kinds of ass. **

**Listen to them on youtube. Want to hear this song I used as Leigh's entrance music? look up Adrenalize on Y****OUTUBE. **


	5. Chapter 5

Leigh woke up in darkness. No light. She wasn't sure where she was. Nothing but darkness and silence. Her hands were bound behind her and her legs to the chair beneath her. She couldn't speak, there was tape over her mouth. She could hear the sound of birds, crickets... she couldn't really tell. It smelled like burning wood. Leigh panicked. Was the place she was in on fire? She struggled against her bonds. Where did the Wyatts take her? Where were they?

Light filled the room and blinded Leigh. "Little Lamb, Little Lamb...", Bray spoke almost singing it, "What do we have here? You trying to get away?" Bray looked her up and down. Her chair had moved a little but there was no way Leigh could break out of the ropes. Bray laughed as Rowan and Harper closed the door. Harper had the lantern in his hands, Rowan was in the mask as usual and Bray... he pulled a chair up to face Leigh, smiling the entire time.

"My sweet little lamb," he cooed, "I won't hurt you babygirl. I just want to free you from the path of destruction you've placed yourself on." Leigh looked at him and cocked her head. When Bray saw he had her attention he smiled big, "I'm gonna remove the tape from your mouth little lamb. Don't bother screaming. There is no one for miles to hear you." He reached up. Leigh flinched. "I promise, I won't harm you. Trust me little lamb. You are safe." Bray waited. Leigh nodded. Reaching up, Bray gently removed the tape.

Smiling big, Bray Wyatt sat back in his chair, "Now my little lamb, is that better?" "Yes," Leigh breathed heavily. "Good... Good," Bray exclaimed. He ran his eyes up and down her frame, "Babygirl, you need to understand who I am. I am here on a mission. One of great importance. I am here to free those who are on the wrong path. You, little lamb, you are on the wrong path. You follow Wade Barrett... he's not where you belong." "I don't follow Wade Barrett," she began, "I.." Bray leaned in close, "Don't lie! I KNOW. WE KNOW!" Silence filled the room then after what seemed like forever, Bray Wyatt broke the silence, "Little Lamb, you will join us or Wade Barrett will suffer."

Leigh's eyes went wide, "Suffer how?" Bray started laughing his maniacal laugh, "Well we know he's trying to get into that match for the number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship. Let's just say he wouldn't be able to go for that title anytime soon... or ever." Leigh swallowed, she knew how much that title meant for Wade. He wanted to be the first British World Champion. Bray watched Leigh debate in her head. Her eyes met his, "You will leave him alone?" Bray smirked, "Yes little lamb, we will leave him alone. He will not get any interference from us."

Wade had always been so kind to Leigh since she arrived from NXT. He held doors open for her like a gentleman, he offered her rides sometimes, even went as far as to ask if Leigh needed any help with moves. She knew that Wade hadn't had a chance at that Championship in a very long time. She couldn't let him miss that opportunity. "What must I do."

With those words, Bray Wyatt smiled and stood up. He untied Leigh's legs then her arms. He offered her his hand, "Little lamb, you simply must follow me. Follow me, allow me to guide you. Let me free you." Leigh nodded, "He will be safe from the Wyatt Family?" "Yes Little Lamb," Bray replied, "You have my word." Leigh sighed, "Then I agree."

Bray Wyatt took her hand pulling her toward Harper and Rowan. He dropped her hand and blew out the lantern, "Boys... she's all yours". The door closed and all you could hear was screaming and Bray laughing from outside of the building.

* * *

Wade Barrett couldn't sleep. He paced back and forth all night in his hotel room. He called several people the next morning trying to figure out where the Wyatt Family had taken Leigh. His kitten. HIS KITTEN. Yea, he claims her. He had watched her. He didn't make a move on her because he respected her enough not to insult her with pick up lines. Wade didn't know how to approach her to convince her he wanted something REAL not just a one night stand like some of the other wrestler who were KNOWN for doing that with divas, ring rats, and just about anyone else.

Wade swallowed hard. His kitten now at the mercy of Bray Wyatt and the Wyatt Family. He had to find her. Had to help her. No matter what it took. 'I'm coming kitten. I promise I will find you. And when I do, I will never let you go.'


	6. Chapter 6

Leigh woke up. Tears stained her face. She heard voices off in the distance. Had to be Bray with Harper and Rowan. Sitting up she felt the pain on her right side then the sharp sting on her face, and finally, the excruciating pain of her right wrist. Breathing heavily, Leigh pushed herself up to a sitting position the best she could. The doors opened and in walked Bray, "Good morning sleeping beauty," Bray smirked, "Time for transformation, you ready?"

Leigh stood and almost fell down. Instinct launched Bray to her side, gently he held her up, "alright there little lamb?" She nodded to Bray. He sighed, "Sorry the boys were so rough on you. Sometimes they don't know how far to go or not to go. But you're safe now and it's time to bring you home. Time to join the family little lamb." Leigh raised her head and her eyes met Bray's. She smiled sweetly and nodded, "I am ready." "Good, good," he smiled taking her hand in his and leading her out into the main room of the house where Harper and Rowan waited. "It's time boys," Bray stated and they fell in behind their leader who gingerly helped Leigh along outside.

They walked for a while through woods. Leigh was barefoot and something sharp stuck in her foot, she let out a yelp. Bray stopped, picked her up bridal style, and proceeded on stopping at the creek. He placed her down on the bank and looked at her foot pulling out a small thorn-like object and smiled, "Something so small makes such an impact. That's going to be you little lamb. Small but mighty." Leigh's eyes roamed back and forth between the trio.

Bray helped her to her feet. He kicked off his boots and proceeded into the creek, "Come Little Lamb, let's begin your new life..." Leigh didn't hesitate she went straight to Bray. He cradled her in his arms, "My little lamb, Sister Abigail has seen such great things for you... for us. Together we will usher in a new age and all will burn. Are you ready?" Leigh's thoughts went to Wade. She had agreed to this, all of this, for him. She wouldn't let her weakness keep him from becoming the World Heavyweight Champion. Bray promised they'd not harm Wade if she came into the family peacefully.

"I am ready," Leigh spoke confidently. Bray smiled big, placed a kiss on her forehead, and pushed her down into the depths of the water. It seemed like an eternity. Leigh struggled a little but soon Bray was cradling her against his chest, "Welcome home Little Lamb. Welcome to the Family." Leigh's eyes met Bray's. He seemed hopeful. Like he had found something lost to him long ago. He took Leigh's hand and lead her to the shore.

Harper and Rowan walked up. Rowan fell to his knees before her, took her hand in his and kissed it. Harper did the same but utter, "Finally." Leigh was confused. She felt no different. Bray beamed from ear to ear, "Tonight we celebrate Leigh is one of us now. She is the light in our darkness, a beacon of hope for us. She will light our way as we take this world by storm and release those lost into a better world. Come, Harper, Rowan... it's time to welcome our lady home." Harper nodded and Rowan clapped a little. Off they walked in a hurry. Bray turned to Leigh, at first it seemed as if he was at a loss for words, he then fell to his knees before her, "Sweet lady, thank you... thank you for coming home to us. We are so lost without your light. Please forgive our harsh manner but know that from this day forth we are your family and you are ours."

Leigh swallowed, she had no idea what Bray wanted or meant by this. His words broke her thoughts, "No longer are you a lost little lamb, now you are the Lady of the Light to us. You are our Lady. You honor us with your presence." Bray took her hand, "Please, come. We will have our dinner and tomorrow on RAW... we will reveal you to all." Leigh nodded. Bray lead her down the path through the woods again and back to the wooden house. All Leigh could do is go along and pray no more torture would come at the hands of the Wyatts to her person and... that Wade would get what he deserved.

* * *

Wade couldn't sleep, he kept seeing Leigh's face. It had been 2 weeks. 2 horrible weeks of not knowing where the Wyatts had taken her. They didn't come back to Raw for 2 weeks and it had driven him mad.

Raw was tonight. He had some small hope they would show. He couldn't keep going like this. If they didn't show he'd have to do something. The Authority had already told him NO when it came to tracking the Wyatts down. How could they just stand by and let Bray Wyatt do what he wanted? Sure the Authority was concerned but that was all. No panic. No police. No anything. "Just wait it out" Stephanie said with Triple H agreeing. Wait it out. Easier said than done. It wasn't their girl out there. No. It was his. His kitten.

Wade picked up the empty bottle of whisky and threw it at the wall. Sighing he packed and headed to the arena for tonight's Raw. Cody greeted him at the locker rooms, "Hey, you heard anything?" "No," Wade shook his head, "Still nothing. Two bloody weeks Cody... nothing. No word." "Don't give up Wade," Cody sighed. Wade nodded. Both men got ready for their matches in silence.

An hour into RAW when the screen did the prompt for the Wyatt Family. There stood Harper, Rowan, and seated on his rocker was Bray. "We're back." Cellphones lit up the entire arena. Wade grimaced through teeth, "He's here... she'll not be far Cody." Cody looked up, "Dammit Wade, we'll find her tonight."

"2 weeks ago we left on a mission," Bray spoke, "We took something. We took her. See she needed us. Needed to find her place. A place without all the corruption of this world. Her place... in the family. Through vigorous acts of ... enlightenment... finally... the little lamb was lost no longer. You see, she found her way home. Back to us. Back to her family." The lights went dark. When they rose Leigh was beside Bray in the ring dressed in a long white dress. Pure as light, the straps were off the shoulders and her hair hung loose around her bare shoulders.

Bray smirked, "Welcome home my Lady." "What is this?", Wade asked watching the screen with a dumbfounded look on his face. Leigh placed a hand on Bray's shoulder and nodded. Bray spoke again, "You people need to know that we went to great lengths to find her again. To bring her home. To make her whole again. And now, she's here. Shining like the light she is. The light in the darkness... our beacon. Our lady."

"What has she done?" Cody asked. Wade had taken off, tearing through the locker rooms and out into arena to the top of the ramp grabbing a mic on his way, "BRAY WYATT RELEASE HER," he barked. Leigh kept a blank look on her face. This stunned Wade. No emotion shown. Bray smirked, "Mr. Barrett. As you can see, no harm has come to her. Come closer. We promise not to bite." Wade was hesitant but he soon couldn't help but find one foot in front of the other and made his way into the ring. He came face to face with Bray Wyatt.

"Mr. Barrett," Bray began, "Our Lady..." He bowed slightly and allowed Barrett to pass. Wade looked at him questionably but stepped toward Leigh, "Leigh... kitten..." No change. Nothing. He noticed bruises on her wrists. She was barefoot and he could see her ankles when she shifted, also bruised. "Come with me Leigh," Wade held out his hand, "Come on now. You're safe." Leigh tilted her head to the side and took a step back dropping her head. Wade's eyebrows rose but he kept at it, "Leigh, whatever they did... it's over now... I'm here, Come on, let's go now."

Leigh looked up, her eyes met Wade's. She wanted to run to him, fling herself into his welcoming embrace, cry for days... but she couldn't. She promised. For him. Her eyes revealed nothing. She simply turned her back to Wade. That is when he saw the lines through her white dress... long marks... like whips had been used. Scarred. Blood red. Angry scars. Wade saw red and he grabbed Leigh turning her to face him, "LEIGH. IT'S ME KITTEN. IT'S WADE. YOU'RE SAFE NOW. LEAVE WITH ME." Her heart screamed 'yes please Wade, take me from here,' but she simply backed out of his grasp and went to stand beside Bray Wyatt.

"Mr. Barrett," Bray began, "Our Lady regrets that she can not accompany you ... you see, she's OUR lady now... our family..." "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Wade demanded. Bray laughed, "Nothing she didn't agree to." Wade's eyes went wide, "Kitten?" Leigh looked at Wade. He shook his head, "Why kitten, why?" Bray laughed and grabbed Leigh's hand as the Family's music began to play. Harper and Rowan exited first, then Bray, Leigh turned, "I'm sorry," she whispered as she exited near Wade.

Taking Bray's hand up the ramp, Leigh was lead out leaving a stunned Wade Barrett in the middle of the ring. Bray kissed her hand as they got backstage, "well done my Lady, well done." Harper and Rowan nodded. "This is just the beginning," Bray explained as they entered a locker room, "Go boys, gather what we need, do what you must... we leave within the hour." He turned to Leigh, "My lady, I must leave you here for a moment. I shall return. I will try to hurry. Will you be alright alone?" "Of course," Leigh smiled sweetly, "Do hurry Bray, I am ready to leave as soon as you are ready." Bray smiled, "I will my lady, I will." And with that he left Leigh alone.

Panic set in. She wanted to get a message to Wade. How? She looked around. Then she heard a loud voice "BLOODY FUCKING HELL CODY..." It was Wade. She eased her head out of the door to the locker room. She didn't see Wade but she saw Cody. "CODY!," she half whispered, half yelled, "CODY!" Cody Rhodes turned, "LEIGH!" "Leigh?," Wade's voice sounded sad, "She's lost to me now... and..." "No," Cody said pointing to her at the door, "There..." Wade's eyes went wide and as fast as his feet could carry him he was at that door, "Leigh, kitten..." "I don't have much time," she explained. "Cody," Wade looked at him, "Keep watch". Cody nodded.

Wade stepped into the locker room and before he could turn Leigh was in his arms. She was crying. He sighed. Relieved that she still wanted some interaction with him, "Leigh..." "Just listen," she said through sobs, "I am sorry Wade." She looked up at him, "I promised to go through with this if the Wyatt Family promised no harm would come to you." Wade pulled her back so he could look into her eyes, "Kitten, you don't need to do this for those reasons..." "I do," she interrupted him, "I do." A long pause. Wade pushed her hair back and cupped her cheek, "Leigh, come with me, you don't need to do this... whatever THIS is." "You don't understand and I can't make you understand," Leigh sighed, "Just know, I do this because I have no choice and it's what I MUST do." "Have they hurt you kitten?" She nodded, "Yes". Fire shot through Wade Barrett's eyes, "I will fucking kill Bray Wyatt." "NO," Leigh pleaded, "Just... forget me... let me go... let me do this. Pursue me no longer." "Leigh, I.." "Just let them win this round," Leigh kept going, "You concentrate on that Heavyweight Championship. Win it. Do that. For me."

Wade was confused, "Leigh just come with me, leave them... I can protect you." Leigh shook her head, "No. Trust me. Just ... forget me." Her voice was like a thousand daggers piercing his heart, "Leigh, I couldn't forget you if I tried." He put his forehead to hers, "Not in a million years could I forget you." Leigh wanted to smile, she wanted her heart to dance like she knew it should be doing but instead she was afraid that Wade would do something that would make her sacrifice all in vain. "Wade, listen to me, forget me. I belong to Bray now," Leigh's voice fell as she spoke the words. "No." "Yes Wade," Leigh sternly spoke, "Just... go... go now before Bray and the Family return." "I am not afraid of them." "I AM," Leigh almost shouted, "Please... go." Wade's hand stroked her cheek, "Leigh..." "Go." His hand dropped and he looked defeated. He slowly made his way to the door but turned back and his eyes met hers, "I will find a way to free you from this." "No," Leigh softly let the words fall, "Just ... to you... I am dead."

Wade felt the pang in his heart, "Leigh... kitten... please." One last effort. He wouldn't give up. "Go Wade," Leigh's soft voice echoed from across the locker room. He nodded and he heard her whisper, "Please go before I can't let you." His head jerked up, he turned, his eyes met hers and locked... "I swear Leigh, this isn't over." And with that he was gone. Leigh dropped her head into her hands, sank to her knees, and sobbed. She had told him to go. Told him she was dead to him. Lied. Tried not to feel. Tried to be cold. In truth, all she wanted was to leave with Wade. For him to hold her one more time, to bury herself in the warmth of his embrace, to feel him surround her... and in the back of her mind she swore an oath to herself she would one day be free from the Wyatt Family and maybe Wade would forgive her...

The door opened and in walked Bray. His eyes fell on her crying on the floor and he rushed to her side, "My lady are you alright?" He put his arms around her and she sobbed into Bray's chest. "My sweet lady, what has happened?" Leigh tried to think of something fast... "I... I was thinking of all the souls we have to save... that need our help... and it overwhelms me Bray... I am... merely one..." "But you are our lady," Bray spoke firmly, "And you will find it is easier now that you are home." He hugged her to him, "Now now... end those tears. Such things should not cross your mind, you will see in time now that you are HOME... all is well... all is right. We've got the whole world in our hands my lady... and you will lead us there." Bray smiled down at Leigh and she smiled back as if she knew what he was talking about. Through the insanity she would have to maneuver. Through the ranks of the Wyatt Family, she would have to endure this torture... and somehow find her way back... to Wade.

* * *

**Thank you all for the REVIEWS. I appreciate them. Please feel free to comment and review more. I welcome all thoughts. Ideas. What would you like to see? I have many ideas just wondering if anyone sees this going the same direction I do. So feel free to enlighten me with your perspective. Thanks again. **


	7. Chapter 7

For the next month, Leigh stayed close to Bray Wyatt. She would walk to the ring in the white dress, barefoot and watch every match. Watch Bray put people in Sister Abigail and win. Every night was the same. And his words like honey dripped from his mouth, he'd look over at Leigh and smile big claiming she was their "LADY OF LIGHT" and that Sister Abigail had foreseen her coming. Leigh didn't know what she was supposed to do for Bray and the Family and it put her in a constant state of distress. What if she's proven false? Would more torture fall upon her? Would they harm her more? She had to get out of this some how.

While Leigh is struggling within the ranks of the Wyatt Family, she was also paying attention to Wade Barrett's progress. He had done what she asked. Working his way up faster than most do. Leigh smiled at that thought. How persistent he had become with his want of the Heavyweight Championship. Week after week he'd defeat another big superstar. Now all that stood between Wade Barrett and his prize was the current Champion, John Cena.

The match was set for the next Pay Per View, Night of Champions. Leigh was nervous. Night of Champions was also a big night for the Family. Harper and Rowan were to face the USOs for the Tag Titles and Bray was going after the United States Championship from Sheamus. She wasn't concerned for them, her mind, her heart was with Wade Barrett. She wondered if he knew this.

* * *

Wade Barrett sighed as he leaned back against the headboard of his hotel bed. It had been a month since Leigh told him to go. He had gone along with her wishes leaving her to the Wyatts, but not because he wanted to, because he felt he had to. For her. Whatever she is plotting he knew he had to give her time. He hated waiting. Wade was an impatient man. He wanted this over and his kitten... HIS Leigh back with him, laughing, smiling... he wanted to spoil her. He could do none of that, not now.

He frowned when he thought of it. What could the Wyatt's be doing with her. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. He didn't want to think the worse. He saw her almost every night walking down to the ring in that dress, barefoot... following Bray Wyatt. She'd stand beside Bray while he talked, watch from ring side, and disappear back into darkness with the Family. How he longed to charge to the ring, scoop her into his arms, and take her back. Wade wanted to beat Bray Wyatt into a corner, knock Harper and Rowan out with a Bullhammer elbow, and take Leigh with him. Have her safe. Have her here.

But it wasn't happening, so he concentrated on what she asked him to... the Heavyweight Championship. He'd gone through so many to get his shot so quickly. He took out Del Rio, Sheamus, Orton, Rollins, Ambrose, even Reigns by something short of a miracle. Now this Sunday at Night of Champions he would face John Cena for the title.

Would she be watching him? Watch him win for her? Like she had asked?

Wade sighed again as he pulled out her phone from his bag. He had taken it from Cody after Leigh went missing. He turned it on and went through the pictures. Picture of him taken on the sly. He smiled. 'Clever little kitten', he thought. Most of them were of him smiling while talking to various people mostly Cody or Regal there was one of the group during a huge moment at Wrestlemania. Wade remembered he had stood near her and she smiled up shyly at him. Natalya had taken every one's phone and proceeded to take a photo with each to mark the occasion so everyone would have their own photo. She made the crowd move closer together. Wade and Leigh had ended up almost hugging because of this.

Wade smiled sadly at that memory. Leigh looked so happy. She'd be that happy again. He would see to it. Some how he'd find a way to free her of the Wyatt Family. He lazily flipped to the text messages and scrolled. He found a conversation she had with Natalya

_Nat: You looked cute against Wade Barrett during the photo._

_Leigh: He's hot Nat but I doubt he notices me._

_Nat: Are you KIDDING? He was smiling the entire time you were hugged against him._

_Leigh: For the photo, nothing more._

_Nat: OMG girl you are so not getting the point!_

_Leigh: And that is? _

_Nat: He was next to you smiling big and no one had said ANYTHING to him to make him smile like that._

_Leigh: Still it was a photo._

_Nat: Ok if that's how you want to play it, how about the other day in the hall? _

_Leigh: What about it? _

_Nat: I was standing next to you. He walks by and flashes a HUGE smile and says "HELLO LEIGH"_

_Leigh: Just being polite._

_Nat: Oh come off it._

_Leigh: He was. I don't think he's interested. _

_Nat: He's interested he's just playing it cool._

Wade smirked. Natalya had been right. He was interested and had been playing it cool. Leigh just didn't see it. He should have made it more obvious. He scrolled through more messages and found one between Regal and Leigh.

_Regal: Cody says he'll do it. At least Wade will be safer this way._

_Leigh: I hope so. I don't know what I'd do if the Wyatt Family got to him. _

_Regal: Don't worry my dear. This will all work out._

_Leigh: He can't know about the message to me William. _

_Regal: He won't hear it from me._

Wade frowned deeply. That message "WE KNOW" in her locker room, she had not told anyone but Regal and of course, William always kept good faith among his friends. It had been a warning of things to come. If only she had told him, he could have helped her, been there for her, PROTECTED her. Wade found another set of messages between Natalya and Leigh.

_Nat: So, you had him ride with you instead of Cody?_

_Leigh: Yea, he pissed Cody off._

_Nat: So... how was it?_

_Leigh: Fine._

_Nat: That all?_

_Leigh: Geez Nat you make it sound like he and I had sex or something._

_Nat: Well for all I know you could have. Pull over, hot sex, drive to RAW and never tell your good friend Nat what you've done. _

_Leigh: Nat, no. Just. NO. _

_Nat: You know I'm playing with you. You're so easy to tease._

_Leigh: I have to get ready for my match._

_Nat: Is he there with you now?_

_Leigh: Yes_

_Nat: Kiss him for luck._

_Leigh: NAT! Shame on you._

_Nat: Hey you can blame it on me if you want._

_Leigh: See you after the match. Perv._

_Nat: Good luck._

_Leigh: Luck is for chumps. I got this._

Wade smirked. Seemed he was a constant focus of her conversations with Natalya. It was nice to see this side of her. To know she had thought of him in THAT way... still, it sent an ache to his heart. He should have made a move before now. If he had, he could have protected her as more than a friend... what, he wasn't sure, but something more. He pushed the phone's off button and placed it back in his luggage bag.

Night of Champions was Sunday, he'd win that belt. He'd win it for her. Then he was coming for her. He'd put an end to the Wyatts and take Leigh ... he only hoped she'd come back with him.

* * *

Leigh pulled the small blanket Bray had given her over her small petite frame. Loud snores came from the bed next to her. Finally Bray was asleep. She carefully eased herself up onto her feet, she tip toed through the room, slowly she opened the hotel door room and stepped outside closing it without a single sound. She sighed in relief.

Looking off in the distance she saw several cars parked around. All rentals. She walked along the pavement of the hotel parking lot over to the pool. There were chairs there. If Bray found her missing and came looking for her she'd simply claim the water made her feel peaceful and it wasn't entirely a lie... but it wasn't the reason she was here. She knew Wade was here at this hotel. She looked at each door hoping to catch a small sign of him. But nothing.

Leigh looked at the pool. Since she was a young girl she loved the water it brought her peace. It didn't matter if it was a pool, a lake, the ocean, or a small stream... there was just something so beautiful about the way water moved and sounded.

A door shut in the distance and that's when she saw him. WADE! She wanted to call out. But she kept silent and seated. Wade had his hands jammed into pockets of a hoodie. He was walking this way. Leigh got excited. 'Please let him see me, please'. His eyes met hers. His mouth fell open and then shut as he picked up his pace towards her.

When he got to her he gathered her into his arms and swung her around not caring who saw. He hugged her to him, "Leigh". "Wade," she sighed contently, "I was hoping you'd make an appearance." He put her down and looked into her eyes. "How could you be sure I would?" "I wasn't," Leigh said, "I took a chance even if it is dangerous. I had to see you. To wish you luck at Night of Champions."

Wade smirked, "Seeing you is all the luck I need, kitten." He pulled her against his chest. She breathed him in memorising the scent of his soap, shampoo, him. Her mind made mental notes of how he felt against her so later when he wasn't there, she'd remember. "I had to let you know," she whispered, "I had to..." "Kitten," he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "I already know." Her eyes danced with tears and a little happiness of being simply with him if even for a moment.

"I have to go," she said suddenly and began to back away, "If Bray or Harper... or Rowan... oh god..." She turned but Wade caught her hand, "Don't. Not yet." He pulled her back and his hands found their way into her hair. He looked down into those eyes that made him feel so very vulnerable but powerful at the same time, "Leigh... we have to get you out of this." "Wade it's no use," she replied, "Just win that title on Sunday, please." "Kitten," Wade put his forehead to hers and their noses touched, "I can't simply let you go back." "You must."

Wade sighed. He knew she had to go back as much as he wished he could just hold her close. He tilted her head up to him, "I will regret this... but I'll regret it more if I don't." Leigh looked at him questionably and then it happened. His lips found hers. Soft. And a fire began. Tongues danced together as the fire burned deep within both of them. She clung to him hard and he pulled her to him just as hard causing another form of heat between them.

A noise in the distance sent them apart. Both panting. Both scared Bray or another Wyatt Family member had discovered them. But there was nothing. Wade smiled at her. Leigh smiled a small, shy smile back. He closed the distance tilting her chin up and cupping her cheek, "Leigh..." "I should go now. That was too close." He nodded. She leaned up and placed a small soft kiss on his lips, "Goodnight Wade." He let his hand linger on her cheek as she pulled away. We watched her go. Every step she took was like a dagger in his heart. To her, every step only meant she was further away from the one man she longed for.

Turning as she reached the door, she found Wade's eyes still on her. She mouthed the words, "Goodnight". He nodded. And she closed the door behind her. Wade closed his eyes in unison with the door. He had kissed her. It was a desperate attempt to embed the feel of her into his very soul but there was no need. She was already embedded. That kiss served as nothing more than fuel to his fire, a reminder that he was fighting not only for that Championship, but for her. Wade jammed his hands in the pocket of his hoodie again and walked toward his room, his eyes never leaving her door and his thoughts on one thing... the kiss that confirmed he was with no doubt in love with Leigh.

* * *

**So I was inspired and dished this one out within an hour. Hope it's good. Reviews welcomed. Thank you all so much for the reviews. **

**maetel:**** Yes I have seen Wade's movie even if his part wasn't large. I actually saw it way before I was aware he was in it. Surprise there's one of my fave wrestlers and I was like YEA! BONUS! So I've been a fan of Wade's since he began NXT. I have followed his career up till now and will do so until he retires... which I hope is a long, long, LONG time from now.**

**LEON FARRELL:**** I ****_love_**** Bray Wyatt. He's such an interesting character. One of the best thought up in a long time. At first I thought '****_OH GREAT ANOTHER ONE PLAYING THE CRAZY DARK MAN CARD_****' but then Bray grew on me. I look forward to seeing him on RAW. When I decided to put him in my story, I knew it would be easy to write him. His words are easy to me probably cause I treaded darkness with THE UNDERTAKER so long. LOL. But no, I am a fan of Bray's. He's an easy bad guy which is what he is supposed to be. I want you to hate him. And you will hate him more before I am done... I promise that.**

**To all the GUEST Reviewers:**** I've have got nothing but POSITIVE feedback and it is so encouraging. Thank you. **

**I have had this story locked in my head for a long time, since BRAY entered NXT... so it's good to finally get it on screen for others to enjoy. If you guys get a chance check out my other stories, have a Dean Ambrose one and a Damien Sandow one. About to start a few others too. Also I run my own blog where I talk wrestling all the time it's at wwemartha-blogspot-com just remove the (-) and replace with actual .'s. **

**MORE TO COME SOON!**


	8. Chapter 8

Night of Champions. Houston. John Cena vs Wade Barrett for the World Heavyweight Championship.

Wade was nervous. This night could change a lot for him. The first British World Heavyweight Champion. His thoughts were on the prize but every so often, she would enter his mind. His kitten. Leigh. He smiled thinking about her as he laced up his boots. This was for her. Tonight he'd win. He'd show her and then he'd somehow find a way to free her.

Leigh was also nervous. Sitting in the locker room surrounded by Bray, Harper, and Rowan watching Night of Champions unfold. The Wyatt Family had been unsuccessful in their matches and this put them all in foul moods. It was almost unbearable for Leigh. She watched Bray pace back and forth while Harper and Rowan just sat watching him saying absolutely nothing.

Bray broke the silence, "Failure won't be tolerated. WE DO NOT FAIL." Leigh cringed every time he yelled. Bray's eyes focused on the girl in all white and he bent to her level, "Why did we fail my lady?" Leigh swallowed hard. "I-i...", she stuttered. Bray eyes closed into slits as he watched her, "Boys. I think we need to make an example here."

Rowan and Harper grabbed Leigh who screamed out. "Quiet Now!," Bray shouted, "You'll only make it worse." Rowan and Harper held Leigh down as Bray approached, "I think it isn't us who failed. I think it's our Lady who is failing us. What do you think boys?" Harper and Rowan nodded in agreement. "What do you have to say for yourself?", Bray asked her. Leigh was sobbing uncontrollably, "I..I don't know what you want from me Bray. I would do anything you ask of me, but you have not asked anything of me."

Bray stepped back. His head lifted high in thought. He tilted it from left to right for a while then he smirked. "Release her boys," he hissed. Leigh felt them both let go, step away, and Bray grabbed her into his arms, petting her head gently, "My sweet lady, I have failed to share with you what I wish you to do for us. How blind am I? Forgive me dear lady. All will be revealed." He was rocking her back and forth as she sobbed into his arms.

"GOD SAVE OUR QUEEN" echoed throughout the arena. Bray's head snapped up. Leigh smiled a slow smile but as soon as Bray turned it was like it never happened. Wade Barrett was on his way to the ring to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

"Boys," Bray drawled, "I think Mr. Barrett needs some motivation." "YOU SAID YOU'D LEAVE HIM ALONE," Leigh exclaimed. "I will darling," Bray smiled mischievously, "After we make sure he doesn't claim that championship." And with a sudden movement, Leigh was shoved into a dark closet and locked inside. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS," she yelled beating on the door. Bray laughed as he left the room trailed by Harper and Rowan.

"LET ME OUT" She threw her weight against the door repeatedly. "LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" She cried and hit the door harder. "BRAY WYATT I SWEAR BY MY LAST BREATH YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Leigh struggled for what seemed like FOREVER. She had all but given up, leaning against the door and sinking down onto the floor as she cried. "Wade, I am sorry."

A tiny light shined from the bottom of the crack in the door. Leigh bolted up. "HELLO," she yelled, "Please help me I'm locked in here." A sound of footsteps at the door, a rattle of the doorknob, a shaking of the door, and a large crack heard then blinding light surrounded her.

When Leigh could focus there stood Kane, Regal, and Cody. "Dear Girl," Regal opened his arms and Leigh fell into them. "WILLIAM!", she exclaimed as she sobbed. "Bray is going after Wade," she finally spoke. Cody turned and ran from the locker room with Kane on his heels. Regal looked down at her, "We have to get you out..." "NO," she cut him off, "No. I have to finish this William. It has to end TONIGHT." He nodded and followed her down the hall. Cody and Kane were waiting in the gorilla position. Bray Wyatt, Harper, and Rowan were surrounding the ring.

"Oh my god," Leigh said, "Cena's out, Wade's surrounded." "This will cost him the championship," Cody sighed. "We have to do something," Regal spoke. Leigh smirked, "Kane." Kane looked down at the small girl in front of him. "Ready for some HELL FIRE AND BRIMSTONE?" Kane smiled the most evil smile he could and nodded. Kane's music hit and explosions... his pyro went off. The Wyatt Family froze.

Kane started walking down the ramp with Leigh in tow. Bray's mouth fell open. Kane and Leigh stopped at the end of the ramp. She smirked at Bray Wyatt. Harper and Rowan had backed up a small amount from the ring and started to gather toward Bray to protect him.

Leigh's eyes met Wade's. He smiled and she nodded mouthing the words "finish it". Wade picked up John Cena who had hardly any fight left in him. Wade put him on his back... WASTELAND. Bray Wyatt inched toward the ring but Kane made his way closer backing Bray and the rest of the family down. Meanwhile, Cena tried to recover but walked right into a BULLHAMMER. Leigh knew this was it. Wade covered Cena...1...2...3.

The music came on and the announcer declared, "Here is your winner... and NEW WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION. BAD NEWS BARRETT." Wade had already been handed the belt and was on his knees with it in his hands admiring it. Leigh smiled. Kane had chased Harper and Rowan to the corner near the timekeeper. Bray, however, maneuvered toward Leigh.

"What did you do little girl," he hissed, "What did you do?" Leigh backed up. Without a warning Bray had her by her hair pulling her up the ramp. Kane turned and the Wyatt's took that as a sign to attack. They started beating on Kane. Wade stood up, "LET HER GO WYATT." Slinging his new belt over his right arm, Wade exited the ring and made his way up the ramp. "Ah ah ah," Bray stopped him, "Don't you dare come closer Mr. Barrett. I will snap her pretty little neck."

"Don't do it Wyatt," Wade threatened. Bray laughed a maniacal laugh, "Boy you are in NO position to tell me what to do." Kane had taken out Rowan but was working on Harper. Leigh felt all was lost, "Bray please...," she pleaded, "Stop this." "Now Now..." he began, "Don't you go trying to convince me you are still family when you just showed the ultimate betrayal little lamb." He tightened his grip on her hair forcing a scream out of her.

The entire WWE Universe was cheering for Wade to do something. He kept thinking what could he do? Then Cody and Regal silently made their way down the ramp behind Wyatt. Kane had taken out Harper and was now beside Wade in attack mode. "I think Bray, you are at a disadvantage." Bray looked around. He was surrounded. He laughed, "You think you all scare me?" More laughter as Cody and Regal stood inches behind Bray. Wade simply stepped in front of Wyatt and said through clinched teeth, "LET...HER...GO...NOW!" Bray let Leigh's hair go. Leigh launched herself into Wade's arms. Bray held his arms out, "What are you gonna do? STRIKE IF YOU MUST," more laughter from Bray only made Wade want to hurt him more,"Don't you know who I am. I am BRAY WYATT. EATER OF WORLDS. I ... am... forever."

Kane launched himself at Bray and began hammering away, Cody and Regal started stomping on Bray once he was down. Wade held onto Leigh who was clinging to him so hard that he was afraid she wouldn't be satisfied until she was a part of him. He sweetly, gently made her look at him. "You're safe, love, I've got you now." She nodded and he pulled her back to stand behind him and she protested, "It's OK Leigh, I'm right here. We've got to finish this." The tears running down her face only fueled Wade's fire more as he turned from her and walked to Kane, Regal, and Cody. He looked down at the battered Bray Wyatt, "If you ever come near her again... and I do mean EVER... I will not hesitate to strangle you until every breath leaves your body. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Bray looked up and smirked, "This is never over Barrett... never." Wade stood and smiled, "OH I beg to differ." With those words his boot met Bray's face knocking Bray out completely.

Wade held his hand out. Leigh took it. The WWE Universe went wild. He picked her up and put her on his shoulder handing her the WWE Heavyweight Championship and she held it up. The crowd cheered. Cody smiled, "Well done boys." Regal shook his head, "Indeed." Kane had already made his way back up the ramp slightly nodding his head to acknowledge Leigh when he saw her mouth the words "Thank you". Wade held onto her and Leigh smiled down at him.

She was free.


	9. Chapter 9

It had only been a few hours since Leigh had been held by the hair at the mercy of Bray Wyatt. Only a few hours since Regal, Kane, Cody, and Wade had secured her freedom. Only a few hours since Wade Barrett had become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. And here she stood, freshly showered, in a pair of his boxers and a "I'm Afraid I've Got some BAD NEWS" shirt starring into the mirror while on the other side of the door, Wade waited patiently for her.

It almost felt surreal to Leigh, being away from Bray Wyatt and the Wyatt Family. She had been with them a total of 3 months. 3 months of pain and torture she'd rather not remember but instead was haunted by. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair and made her way to the door opening it. On the bed sat Wade Barrett who stood when the door opened and smiled big at her.

"Hi," she said shyly. "Hello," he replied almost as shyly. She made her way into the main room of the hotel room Wade insisted they share for her protection. She smiled at him, "Thank you for the shirt and boxers, they are comfortable." "You're welcome," he replied, "Cody said Brandi will be bringing your luggage bag... the one you left months ago, with her when we get to Tampa." Leigh nodded. Brandi Rhodes was Cody's wife and an announcer at NXT (sometimes on Smackdown or Main Event). She was the nicest of the "Divas" that Leigh had ever met. Leigh was fond of Brandi and glad it was her that retrieved her luggage.

"Leigh," Wade's voice was soft, "Are you..." Leigh looked up and right into his eyes. He was seated on the edge of the bed on the other side of the room. Leigh stood near a small table, fumbling with some odds and ends, "Yea... I guess." Wade motioned for her to come to him and she didn't hesitate. He pulled her into his arms as he stood up, "You're safe with me." "I know." She snuggled into his warmth. Wade stroked her hair for several moments before he pulled back looking deep into her eyes. "Wade," she began, "Thank you for.." "Shhh..," he hushed her as his lips descended onto hers.

Deep feelings began building inside of Leigh. She clung to Wade for support as he deepened the kiss. When the kiss ended, Wade let her cling to his arms for support, "Leigh, I don't want to rush you." "I know," Leigh spoke softly, her voice husky and full of lust, "But we've wasted enough time Wade." Wade smiled, "Don't think if you decided to wait, I'd be disappointed. Well, a little, but I would completely understand. Especially after what you've been through."

Leigh stepped away from Wade. That's right. The Wyatts. What they had done to her. Wade looked confused, "Leigh?" "It's nothing," she whispered, "Nothing." "What did they do to you?," Wade asked gently, "You can tell me." Leigh swallowed hard, "They would shut me in darkness. Bound my arms and legs. Gag me." She stopped almost frightened that she was speaking these words, "Bray let Harper and Rowan beat me bloody. Bray would clean me up and they'd do it again the next day. Everyday for 2 weeks this went on. Until I agreed..." "Agreed to what?" Leigh's eyes met Wade's, "Agreed to join them if they promised not to harm you or stand between you and that Championship." Wade's closed his eyes and his heart became heavy, "Leigh..." "That's not all," she continued, "Bray ... he... " She couldn't finish. Wade's eyes open fast and his head popped suddenly in her direction, "Leigh?"

Leigh dropped her head. "Leigh, did he..." She nodded. Wade slammed his fist against the wall. "I agreed to it," Leigh spoke in a detached voice, "I had to." Wade looked at her. She was zoned out. "I had to," she repeated, "Or they would never let you get close to fighting Cena." Wade was furious. He wanted to kill Bray. "It wasn't rape," she spoke, "Rape is non-consent and I agreed." "You were tricked." "No." "Manipulated into it." "Well, yes..." Wade grabbed her into his arms, holding her tight, "He will pay for this I swear to you." She shook her head against his chest, "I am free now. Let it go Wade." He fumed, "Never."

"If you go looking for vengeance, dig two graves... one for your enemy and one for yourself," Leigh quoted Bray Wyatt. Wade looked down cupping Leigh's chin, "He has to pay for this." "He will, in the ring, when he wants what you have, you will face him and then," she smiled, "you can have vengeance, but only then." Wade nodded, "A fair fight." Leigh nodded, "Beat him where it hurts him most. He seeks power. Take it from him. I am sure it will come sooner than later. Especially now that he has a reason to target you." "You." "Yes," Leigh sighed, "And that championship." Wade cupped her cheek and brought her eyes to meet his, "He will never get the World Heavyweight Championship from me. And he will have to kill me to take you away again." His lips crashed against hers passionately. A fire was lit inside Wade Barrett. He was more than determined to do what needed to be done to ensure Leigh's safety. She pulled back, "Wade..." "Leigh," he pulled her tightly against him, "Tonight just rest. Know you are safe and nothing can harm you. Bray Wyatt is past and we are the future."

"We?," she asked. Wade looked into her eyes, "I have every intentions on trying to get you to fall head over heels in love with me before this is over." Leigh smiled. "And I always win," he smirked. Leigh was laughing now. Wade smiled big, glad just to hear something from her that could bring her back to some sort of normalcy. He pulled her with him toward the bed and as he began to lay back he pulled her with him, "Tonight, just snuggle as close as you need to, hold on to me as much as you want, and know that nothing will come between us." Leigh snuggled into Wade, she lifted her head and hovered above him, "Thank you for this." He smiled. "No," she smiled, "Really, thank you. This is what I need. What I've always needed ... what I've always wanted." "Then shut the world out Leigh," he sighed, "We don't need them right now. We have everything we need right here." She nodded and snuggled back into him as he turned the lights out.

Leigh was comfortable in Wade's arms. She felt protected, treasured... even loved. How could Wade love her after what she had to do with Bray? Wade deserved better than this. Than her. Suddenly as if he sensed her distress his arms were tightened around her, "Don't worry about anything, here is where you belong Leigh. In my arms." With those words, she fell asleep dreaming of a day when she could be worthy of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: SEX SCENE AHEAD. **

**PREPARE YOURSELF AND YOUR OVARIES. LOL. **

**ALSO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE PLEASE JUST SKIP THIS CHAPTER CAUSE IT'S GONNA HAPPEN. **

* * *

Leigh's dreams were chaotic. Bray Wyatt invaded them with his charming voice. She could still feel his touch on her skin. "We're coming for you Leigh, you will return home," Bray's voice echoed in her head causing her to sit up with a start which woke the sleeping Bad News Barrett beside her. "Leigh?," Wade sighed sleepily, "You alright?" She ran her fingers through her hair, swallowed hard, and answered, "Not really." Wade flipped the light on in the room. Leigh closed her eyes against the brightness. "What do you need, love?," Wade's voice was gentle but when he touched her shoulder she jumped causing him to frown. "Sorry," she answered as her eyes found his, "I had a bad dream." "The Wyatts?" She nodded.

Wade had been so patient with her for the last month allowing her to readjust to the life without Bray Wyatt and his family. Leigh had tried so hard to come to terms with the horrors she suffered at their hands but was having a difficult time in letting it all go. She looked at the man beside her who looked hurt at her slight rejection. Leigh knew if she didn't let go of what the Wyatt Family did to her and soon, she could possibly lose Wade Barrett forever and that was something she did not want. Reaching out, she cupped his cheek, "Wade..." His eyes searched hers, "Leigh I just want to be everything you need. I want to help you, be there for you..." She nodded, "I know." "Love you." She was shocked at that statement and pulled her hand away when he mentioned love. Wade in one fluid movement gathered her in his arms, "Yes Leigh Love." "Wade..." "What are you afraid of?," Wade held a struggling Leigh who kept trying to push away, "I am NOT going anywhere love. I adore you. I walked through hell for you. I will be here when you come out on the other side of this. But you have to let it go Leigh. Let it go." She was crying against him. He stroked her hair and she blinked back the tears.

"Wade," Leigh spoke softly, "I am so sorry. I want to let go of it all. I want to be everything to you." Wade smiled down at her, "Then let me in Leigh. Let me love you." His lips descended on hers. Soft kisses met with soft lips. Fire, heat consume them as hands caressed each body part. Wade already had no shirt on and Leigh's hands ran up and down his chest. Wade's hands ran down her back and cupped her ass. He gave it a gentle squeeze and she moaned slightly at the feel of his hands. Pulling her tight against him, his body humped against hers and she responded in kind with the same action. Wade moaned, "Leigh, I want you." "I want you Wade." He smirked against her lips laying her back on the bed and kissing her with feverish kisses that started at her lips then to her neck. Leigh closed her eyes, smiled, and moaned Wade's name as he nibbled at her neck.

"You're MINE Leigh not his," Bray Wyatt's voice filled her head. "NO," Leigh yelled. Wade stopped, "Leigh..." He looked at her laying beneath him. She looked up at the man she wanted so very badly, "Wade, he's in my head and..." "He obviously has more sway than over your head," Wade spoke with venom in his voice. Grabbing a shirt he headed for the door saying nothing he slammed it behind him leaving Leigh in the middle of the bed crying her eyes out. She couldn't let this be. She hurried herself up and grabbed the shorts, not caring that she was in a "BAD NEWS" shirt, short shorts, and no shoes. She ran after Wade. She knew where he had gone. Their hotel was beach side and she could see him disappearing toward the beach area.

Running with all her strength, Leigh made it to the beach and ran up to Wade throwing herself into his arms, "No Wade, don't leave me." "Leigh..." "I love you Wade, please..." Her voice begged him. His eyes showed his weakness... her. His lips found hers and he unleashed all his passion. Between kisses he whispered to her, "I will never leave you Leigh, you are MINE not his. I CLAIM YOU. Not Bray Wyatt. I love you. You belong with me and I will not stop until..." "I am yours Wade. Yours and only yours," Leigh whispered against his lips. Wade lifted Leigh into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As he walked them back to the room, she placed passionate kisses to his lips, his jawline, nibbled his ears... determined to let Bray Wyatt out of her head. They found the bed quickly and again it was like flames of passion consumed them. His shirt was pulled over his head by Leigh and hers was thrown into the corner of the room by Wade. He cupped her bare breasts in his hands as he sighed, "Lovely." She blushed as his tongue circled her left nipple, biting a little but not too hard, then he resumed sucking slightly. Leigh could no nothing but close her eyes and moan in complete ecstasy.

Wade repeated the process with the right breast taking the nipple in between his teeth and applying a soft bite then licking and sucking until Leigh moaned his name. He smiled, "You like that kitten?" She nodded breathlessly. Wade kissed his way from her breasts to her stomach, his tongue circling her navel sweetly and he watched her intently as he pryed her legs apart and settled in between them kissing down them from her foot to her inner thigh. "Wade," she begged. "Patience kitten, Patience." His hands gently pulled down her shorts and little black silk panties. He smiled and tossed them over his right shoulder smiling down at the beauty before him, "My kitten... I've dreamed of tasting you." His lips kissed her right where she desired and Leigh moaned. Wade's tongue lapped at her gently. His fingers parted her folds so he could lick her center. Throwing her head back, Leigh gasped, "Wade... oh yes." She could feel his breath on her center as he spoke to her in a husky voice, "My kitten, you taste as good as I dreamed you would."

He didn't stop, he teased her blowing on her center, making her wet waiting for him to lick again. His fingers made small circles against her clit as his lips kissed and his tongue dove deep into her. He let his tongue make love to her for what Leigh felt like was forever. "Please Wade, so close..." "Cum for me kitten," he moaned as he continued letting his tongue bring her to climax. She screamed his name and he held himself close to her letting her ride out her orgasm. She shuddered and was shaking slightly when Wade kissed his way back to her mouth, "My sweet kitten." Her eyes finally opened again, "Wade... my love," she was silenced by his passion. Wade was enjoying every kiss, every nibble of her flesh. He wanted to devour her until she was his completely.

Leigh's hands traced every muscle on his arms to his chest then her hands were replaced by her lips as she kissed and licked down his chest. She had become the dominant one making him lay back. It was her turn to show Wade what she had dreamed about while she was in captivity... those long nights when she would dream Wade was making love to her. It was her turn to show him what she wanted to do to him. Licking down to the waistline of his boxers. Wade moaned, "Kitten... Leigh... I..." "What?," Leigh smirked. His eyes full of lust met hers, "Kitten, I so want you." She mischievously smirked back at him repeating what he said earlier, "Patience, my love... Patience". He shook his head and laughed. She pulled down his boxers and his cock sprung back fully erect. She smiled and he looked at her, "What?" "Impressive my love." Wade's eyes were filled with lust as he watched her take his length in her hands, slowly her lips descended to the tip and she licked. He hissed a little but it wasn't a bad hiss... it was a hiss of anticipation, of lust.

Leigh placed a kiss down every inch of Wade's cock and counted in her mind. 10 kisses down and 10 back up. She licked at the slit and tasted a tiny bit of precum. Wade looked down, "You're killing me Leigh." She winked and took him in her mouth. "OH fuck," she heard Wade exclaim. She smirked as she sucked him. He moaned and thrust back. Her hands met his hips and she pushed him down, "Let me please you Wade... I've waited so very very long." He couldn't answer he only nodded and she began again taking the entire length of his cock into her mouth engulfing all of him in her to the back of her throat. Wade thrust a little and she hummed against him making him go crazy. While he was in her mouth, her hands had taken to massaging his balls. Wade was so close, "Kitten, I'm gonna..." She stopped for only a moment, "Cum Wade... let me taste you..." He growled as his climax hit hard. Leigh swallowed every drop and licked up to the slit of his cock placing a kiss again on the tip in appreciation of it all. She pulled herself up and his arms wrapped around her. Sweat was around his hairline and he smiled big at her, "Damn Leigh," an exhausted sigh, "You can deep throat... I would have never... thought or asked or..." "Shhhh...," Leigh smiled as she placed her finger on her lips then replaced it with her lips, pulling back she smiled, "I wanted to do that to you for so very long Wade." "I'm glad you did," he confessed, "That was amazing." She contently settled into their little foreplay afterglow of small kisses here and there, hands caressing breasts, ass, face... all loving touches.

Wade looked down at Leigh, "I want you Leigh. I want to be inside of you. I want to show you... all these months..." Leigh kissed him, "Show me." He shifted his weight to where he was holding himself slightly up on his arms but still on top of her. Leigh wrapped her legs around him which was the perfect angle for Wade's cock as he slowly entered her. "Leigh," he moaned. She placed kisses on his cheeks, lips. Her hands traced down his spine to his ass and she pushed him all the way in making him and her both gasp in passion. "Damn," Wade exclaimed, "What about patience, kitten?" "Fuck it," she smirked devilishly, "I want you Wade." He placed his forehead against hers, "I'm yours kitten," he thrust, "And your mine." "Yours," she repeated. "Forever kitten, You are mine forever," Wade said between thrusts and breaths. "Yes Wade... Forever," Leigh started to grind her hips against him. Short strokes inside her had Leigh begging for more. Their hips thrusting against one another, Wade begin to grind in a circle and Leigh begged more. He thrust hard and fast "WADE!," Leigh screamed. "Yes Kitten let it go." He lowered himself onto her and captured her lips in bruising passionate kisses as he slowed his rhythm "I love you Leigh, I love you so much." Leigh held onto him, "I love you Wade."

He felt himself getting close, "Leigh... I am so close love." "Me too." "Cum with me," Wade purred into her ears thrusting in a circle making her throw her head back and scream his name, her climax washing over her and Wade followed. He buried his face in her brown hair. Her hands caressed his back again, and she pulled him up, finding his lips and kissing him completely, fully, passionately. His eyes full of love, "Kitten..." "Yes Wade?" He pulled her tight against him, taking her chin and bringing her lips to his. When he pulled back he looked deep into her eyes, "You are amazing." "So are you my love." "And I don't want this to ever end. I fought long and hard to get you back," Wade stated, "I never want to let you go." Leigh hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips, "Then don't."

Wade smirked happily at her, "I intend to hold onto you as long as there is breath in my body." Leigh looked up into eyes filled with love and she knew... she was home. "And I promise you," she sighed contently, "I never want to be anywhere else except in your arms." He leaned down kissing her on the forehead. Both content. Both happy. Leigh smiled when she heard him settle into sleep. She caressed his cheek. Leigh had let Wyatt go... she wanted this life with Wade. And as she cuddled beside the man who had delivered her from oblivion she swore she'd never leave his side again.


	11. Chapter 11

** EPILOGUE**

**2 Years later**

Leigh's dressed blew in the wind. She walked along the beach and let the waves wash at her bare feet. It had been 2 years. 2 Years since the Wyatt Family ordeal. 2 years since the man she loved rescued her from the darkness and filled her life with a light so very bright. Leigh tucked her long brown hair behind her ear and smiled as she looked out into the vastness of the ocean. The Wyatt Family had stopped their pursuit of her ... had stopped and forgotten about her. It seems Bray's lust for POWER had become more important than his lust for her. He decided that he would decimate countless others on his way to the World Heavyweight Championship. By the time Bray had gotten close Wade had lost the title to Roman Reigns at Wrestlemania. Wade was okay with losing to Reigns and not having to face Wyatt again. He had commented that it was worth it not to put them in the destructive path of the Wyatt Family again.

Leigh knew Wade still wanted to be champ and he promised her he would be again... once the Wyatt Family was done seeking out that particular championship. Until then he was content with their life now and with once again being Intercontinental Champion for the 6th time. Leigh smiled as the sun was dipping into the distant. This was the life she dreamed of. "MOMMY". Leigh turned as her little girl ran up to her and hugged her tight and placed her little hand on her mother's pregnant stomach. The small little toddler smiled up and Leigh laughed as Wade approached, "Can't slow her down Leigh. She's like you." Leigh laughed, "Yes she is. But she's got that mischievous smile from you Daddy." He kissed his beautiful wife on the lips and his hand found her baby bump, "Hi in there little guy. Love you too son." Leigh beamed at Wade, "You're a great father Wade. I knew you would be." "And you... are the best mother," he placed his arms gently around her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder as their daughter played in the sand.

The sun began to set as Leigh closed her eyes and stroked Wade's arm around her. "Come on love," Wade urged her, "Inside before the night settles in. Don't want you and my little man to get sick." Leigh nodded and watched as Wade scooped up their daughter in his arms, twirling her around as she squealed and kept repeating "DA DA" over and over. Leigh met with her family and placed a kiss on her beautiful little girls cheek then on Wade's lips. This is what she had desired for so long... and she found it. Wade placed his arm around her and walked his family back into their beach side home, content in knowing that they had won their long battle and come out stronger for it. Come out... a family.

* * *

**THE END**

**Thank you all for supporting this story. I hope you enjoyed the outcome. I wanted to end it seeing as my inspiration is currently INJURED and it's hard to get my story done without BNB there to inspire me. And you can only watch the same stuff over and over and over and over so many times before you go... ok... plus I want to move on to more stories. Probably one with Bray Wyatt being the lead. I like him a lot lately. I love Wade though. He's still my #1 and always will be. So yea... I hope you enjoyed Shadows of Love. I will write another BNB one day but I don't know when. Just follow me and when I do, you'll be the first to know. Thanks for the support, the reviews, everything. Thanks to Wade Barrett for being a sex god, a british stud, a sexy son of a ... ok you know what I mean, so Wade thanks for being you and inspiring such a fan fic in me. I didn't know I had this in me until it was 4 chapters in and by god... it became something on it's own that I never imagined. And thank you to WWE for being my source of entertainment for SO many years now. I look forward to more inspiration in the years to come.**


End file.
